


当他们谈论政治时他们在谈论什么

by ParisianRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Relationships: 鹿卡
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	当他们谈论政治时他们在谈论什么

奈良鹿丸走进门，看见旗木卡卡西坐在办公桌前，面对堆积如山的申请表、草案和决议书，用指尖揉按着眉心。他转身把门关好，又把窗帘拉上，以免强烈的阳光刺激动过手术的眼睛，顺带把手里那束花搁进窗台角落的花瓶里。

“山中家送的，”鹿丸把花瓶移到卡卡西面前，“说是感谢旗木领导上次在田之国谈产业合作时帮他们拉的项目，以后有机会一定继续配合工作。”

“怎么？不会有人以为弄点香水百合来，就能遮住他身上的烟味了吧？”

鹿丸挠了挠头，办公室里两个人加起来超过四百的智商摆在那儿，让他过于习惯对方的看破不说破，偶尔被拆穿了还有些不大适应。不过旗木卡卡西此刻的确没有说笑的心情，他抬起下巴示意鹿丸坐下，从小山似的文件堆里抽出几张。

“找你过来有急事，这份公文不能再拖了。”

鹿丸接过来，瞪大了眼睛反复确认封面上的黑体字。

“水之国的婚书？”

“今年第三回了，”对方轻轻叹了口气，“第一回没答应，先让人家帮忙在终结之谷修了水力发电站，第二回没拒绝，关税谈判让他们暗中帮火之国抬了十个点。这回实在是没招了，你想想给个什么说法。”

鹿丸啧了一声。

“六代目，您这往轻了说是上树拔梯、过河拆桥，难听点就叫卸磨杀驴、翻脸不认人啊，真够狠的。”

“嗯？”旗木卡卡西温柔地弯着眼睛笑起来，“你刚刚说什么我没听清，奈良顾问。”

“高明的手段是政治最欣赏的艺术，”鹿丸义正辞严地回答道，“只有在正确的领导下，我们的经济发展和生产建设才能少走弯路。”

“说得很好，鹿丸同志。”卡卡西的笑容更加温暖了，犹如四月和煦的春风，“最近组织内部正在开展整顿工作，惩治溜须拍马的不良风气，狠抓事不关己的工作作风，尤其对光说不干的形式主义进行严厉批判，希望我们岗位上每个人都能引起重视。”

“领导亲自教诲，属下铭记在心。”鹿丸谦虚地说。

旗木卡卡西收起假笑，又从桌上点了几份文件让对方看。

“木叶的边防一直是佐助在盯，上个礼拜他发了几张照片回来，水、雷两国在我们边境秘密进行联合军演，规模很大。后面是樱在风之国参加医疗培训联合交流时传回来的消息，说水之国周边有几个村子出现了大面积的酸雨现象，不排除军队测试使用生化武器的可能。另外，宁次正好执行侦查任务回来，说他们的军舰最近调遣频繁，经常在公海巡回，很有可能在准备南下。”

鹿丸接过报告一页页翻阅，神色变得凝重起来。

“事到如今，”他说，“有一个最简单的解决办法。”

“我知道你想说什么，”卡卡西望着窗外，“如果我出面答应和照美冥政治联姻，确实能解决眼下所有的难题，但是以后怎么办？一旦水之国插手我们的外部事务和内部矛盾，我们就有可能面对来自其他国家的政治压力和贸易冲击，这些问题如果留到鸣人任上，后果会变得很难想象。”

奈良鹿丸没有说话，他向来清楚眼前这位领导者的深谋远虑，也知道他为了给自己老师的孩子开路花了多少心思，只是对方考虑得失轻重的方式令他心里一颤：于公于私，这个人似乎从没为自己着想过，既然今天能因为国家利益拒绝和一个不认识的女人结婚，明天完全有可能因为相同的理由而答应。

许是看出他走神，旗木卡卡西屈起修长的手指敲了敲桌子。

“奈良顾问，说说你的意见吧。”

鹿丸不动声色地低下头，把要说的话在心里仔细推敲了两遍。此刻，他脑海中又一次浮现出多年前猿飞阿斯玛教他打猎的场景。那时阿斯玛常对他说，鹿是一种敏感又脆弱的生物，尤其是受过伤的鹿，想要抓住它，必须要设下极为巧妙、隐蔽的陷阱，在对方毫无察觉的时候下手，绝不能留一点逃走的机会。

“意见我没有，”他说，“只有一个不成熟的小想法。”

随后他注意到某种意味不明的笑容从银发男人脸上模糊地闪过。

“这话以前和阿斯玛共事的时候倒是经常听见，不过我也想看看，除了场面话以外他还教了你什么其他的东西。”

几句话从旗木卡卡西口中说出来，既像长者对后辈的激励，也像猎物对猎人发出的引诱。显然，奈良鹿丸已然单方面把它理解成了后者。他起身走到白板前，拧开油性笔的笔盖，像拿起一把上膛的枪。

“那么我来说说我的观点。现在我们面临的问题是怎样回复水之国的婚书，而我们希望达到的结果是让水之国接受联姻被拒的这个事实。或许在这中间，他们对我们给的说法会产生一些疑问，但只要这些疑问无法得到证实，水之国方面就没有办法对火之国实行包括军事和经济在内的任何制裁。”

鹿丸一边说，一边画了一个从结果指向问题的反箭头。

“所以现在我们要做的就是从结论往回推，一步步说明理由和利害关系，以此达到拒绝联姻的目的。”

旗木卡卡西点了点头。

“我赞同这个方案现阶段的设想和思路，但是你需要提供令人信服的证明，以及让对方无法反驳的证据。”

“没错，”鹿丸像是猜到了卡卡西不会反对，顾自往下说，“提供证据虽然是最困难的部分，却能在国际仲裁中起到极为重要的作用，因此我们需要一种长期的、有效的、我们能够掌握主动权的证明方法。”

他停顿了一下，用笔在白板中间画了几个圈。

“我的证明总共分为三个步骤，第一步是要让对方相信，拒绝联姻是为了保护对方的利益。首先，我们需要委婉地向对方表达以下几个意思：第一，火之国赞同以政治联姻的方式为双方换取政治资源。第二，六代目迫于政治压力不得不接受这个方案。第三，六代目个人并不认可这项决策。”

鹿丸一边说，一边观察旗木卡卡西的表情。

“如此一来，我们就可以把问题重心从国家层面的对外失信转移到个人层面的情感矛盾，从而掌握对这个问题的话语权，同时制造了一种火之国存在严重内部矛盾的假象，这种矛盾正好可以用来解释为什么我们前两次没有对联姻请求给出正面回答。”

旗木卡卡西做了个继续的手势。

“在第一步的基础上，我们可以利用第二步具体说明六代目为什么无法接受这次政治联姻，有一个很重要的理由，那就是，与照美冥的联姻将同时对水、火两国最高领导人的名誉产生不良影响。我们的媒体将对外宣传，六代目昔日在选举时支持同性婚姻合法化，并且借前任恋人宇智波带土的关系得到了大量选票，如果此时他与照美冥小姐以联姻的方式组建家庭，有严重骗婚之嫌，这样的婚姻将损害双方领导人的国际形象。”

“等一下，”旗木卡卡西打断了他，“这段表述中虚构的成分占比过大，带来的风险也会很高。”

“所以我们将用第三步来填补这些事实层面的空缺，”奈良鹿丸以一种公事公办的语气开口道，“我们需要提供大量的证据来表明您的性取向，比如雇小报记者拍一些这样那样的照片，又或者让某些口风不严的内部人员无意间看到一些这样那样的场景。”

旗木卡卡西没有说话。在这片令人窒息的沉默中，火之国军政最高顾问奈良鹿丸顶住了来自外部的压力和心中对公德良知无言的审判，以发自内心的忠诚劝说着面前这位尊敬的领导，他说：

“阿斯玛老师教过我很多东西，他常说，政治是一种凌驾于常理之上的判断和选择，好比两根金条放在桌上，没有人知道哪根高贵，哪根低劣；两种事实摆在面前，没有人知道谁在讲故事，谁在讲价钱；两个人坐在房间里，没有人知道谁在装聪明，谁在装傻。”

话讲到这一步，旗木卡卡西也无法假装没听出他话里有话。奈良鹿丸双手撑着办公桌向前靠，在那一刻，旗木卡卡西忽然意识到。办公室里两个人加起来超过四百的智商摆在那儿，就算他习惯了对方的看破不说破，也不该习惯关上的门和拉起的窗帘。

“除了政治，阿斯玛还教你什么了？”旗木卡卡西轻声问道。

“教组织纪律，”对方凑近他唇边，“严厉批判光说不干的形式主义。”

在奈良鹿丸吻上来的时候，旗木卡卡西听见了很多声音。这些声音混乱地交杂在一起，有些他可以辨认出来，比如漩涡鸣人在窗外倒吸一口凉气的声音，佐井捂住他嘴巴的声音，以及他手中的相机自动对焦和连续按快门的声音。还有一些听起来不那么确切，像是几个小时后五代目在电话中把桌子砸得粉碎，或者下周联合会谈前我爱罗支持中带着同情，同情中带着包容，包容中带着不歧视的长达一个小时零五十三分钟的亲切慰问。

除此以外，他还听到一种微弱的、难以辨别的声音。它在千方百计的谋算下慢慢变得清晰，逐步陷入柔软的网中，像一颗早已死去的心在冰冷的血液中跳动。他闭上眼睛，和一个没有经历过黑暗的年轻人分享温暖的幻觉，并且下定决心隐藏“政治”这个词背后最为肮脏的一面。

在他身旁，白色的花朵在阳光下悄然盛开，仿佛寒冷的冬日永远不会到来。

end.


End file.
